Life At Horitsuba Gakuen
by CerudianStar
Summary: No day is ordinary at Horitsuba Gakuen. And it definitely isn't exciting without our favorite Science and Gym teachers! But what happens when something threatens to tear both of them apart from one another? Will they realize their feelings for each other?
1. The beginning of complications

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction; I've had such an urge to write one about Kurogane and Fai. So here goes my best try! This story takes place in Horitsuba Gakuen universe in which Kurogane and Fai are teachers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Tsubasa, XxxHolic or Horitsuba Gakuen. They all belong to CLAMP. (Duh.)

* * *

"Neeeeh! ~ Kuro-rin!!"Fai yelled out happily in the empty hallway (Since it was lunch time for the students) to the black haired man in front of him. "For the thousandth time….IT"S KUROGANE YOU IDIOT! "He said to the blonde science teacher who had caught up to him. "Hyuu~ someone seems to have woken up in a bad mood! But then again you're always grumpy! Hmm, how can I make you feel better?" Fai pondered "I know I can help Kuro-pon with a big hug!" Fai said as he lunged himself at the man in front of him. Swiftly Kurogane moved out of the science teacher's way letting him make contact to the ground instead of his intended target.

"Tch….You're the reason I'm ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD!" (Even though he knew he wasn't being completely honest, sure Fai annoyed the hell out of him. But he had become quite attached to the blonde, even though he would never admit it out loud.)

"Now, now, Kuro-rin you ought to play a bit nicer with me, I am fragile after all!" Fai said picking himself up from the floor facing Kurogane and giving him a wide smile. "_What's up with that smile, it seems almost pained .And what did he mean by __**Fragile**__?"_ Kurogane thought but before he could say anything Fai spoke up "Well I'm off I have to grade some exams, but if you keep distracting me I won't ever get them done!" He said running off to his home room. "You bastard...YOURE THE ONE WHO IS DISTRACTING OTHERS!" Kurogane yelled out with his fists clenched at the blonde who had run off.

Meanwhile Fai who had made it to his class shut the door behind him and let his back lay against the metal door. _"Why…did my chest hurt so much when Kurogane said it was my fault he was always in a bad mood?" _He wondered as he lay silently against the door frame with his bangs covering his face. _Am I…really that unbearable?" _

"Kurogane-sensei!" The gym teacher twitched at the sound of voice of the person yelling out his name. _"It had to be that dang crazy principle! Did that idiot go and complain to her about him being mean to him, is she going to deduct my wage __**again**__? " _He thought as he turned to face Yuuko "I have a favor to ask of you." She said with a mischievous smile. "No!" he said stalking off. "But you haven't even heard it!" she yelled "I don't care, whatever it is can't be any good coming from the likes of you!" He said. "What do you mean coming from the **likes** of me? Plus it's nothing bad; the favor would actually be for the children." Her voice coming out more serious. Kurogane stopped in his tracks"_The children? " _Kurogane sighed "What exactly is the favor?" He asked. Even though he couldn't see her face he was certain she was smiling widely.

"Well you see the children want to have a dance, but we have no offers for chaperons. And without some supervision the children can't have their dance, plus what kind of faculty would we be leaving the kids unattended?" _"Tch. The kind of faculty you and that idiot are…" _he thought. "So, basically you want me to be a chaperon? Well-"he said to only be suddenly caught off by Yuuko "Great than you volunteer? I'll let the children know that they can have their fun now that they got their chaperons!" She said excitedly running to her office.

"Hey! Hold on you witch I never agreed to-"at that moment the intercoms in the school could be heard with Yuuko saying "Attention students we have found chaperons for your school dance, one of who has so kindly offered himself to supervise you, Kurogane-Sensei! So enjoy your lunch with the excitement of the upcoming dance! ~" And with that her voice was gone. _"That damn witch! Saying things I didn't say!" _He cursed to himself. _"Wait…who are the other chaperons?" _

"Kurogane-sensei volunteered to chaperon??" Fai thought aloud pointing his red pen to his chin. "How strange…unless…this must be Yuuko-sensei's doing. Naughty Yuuko-Sensei. He he. ~"

-------------------------

-Later that day-

"What a day…getting dragged into something I never volunteered for and having that idiot try to hug me." _"Actually, speaking about that fool I haven't seen him since the morning, that's odd. I wonder if-"But_ before he could finish his thought once again Kurogane was cut off with the sound of someone calling out his name. "Kurogane-sensei!"

"Eh?" Kurogane said as he turned around. The person who had shouted out his name was Sakura who was followed by her close friends Syaoran, Syaoran (Older), Watanuki, Doumeki, and, and Himawari. "Kurogane-sensei we all just wanted to say thank you!" She said smiling brightly "Thanks for what?" Kurogane asked clueless. " Thanks for willing to chaperon us for our dance along with Fai-sensei. We were worried we wouldn't be able to have the dance but thanks to you two we can!" Himawari said also smiling.

"Though I was quite surprised to hear you volunteered Kurogane-sensei." Watanuki said fixing is glasses. "As were we when we heard, but once again thank you Kurogane-sensei." The rest of the boys said at once. _"That idiot is going to be a chaperon too? Ugh! It's going to be a long night…" _Kurogane thought as he sighed. "Umm are you okay?" Sakura asked "Ah, I'm just fine; now get going to your homes before it gets late." He said. "Yes Kurogane-sensei, see you tomorrow." The children said as they walked away.

Meanwhile Fai was in his class getting his things together before heading off to his own home when "Oi, you, you knew what that witch was planning didn't you?!" Kurogane yelled. Fai just tilted his head "I have no idea what you are talking about Kurogane-sensei. But I assure you I didn't have anything to do with it or have any knowledge of it." Fai said as he resumed packing some papers into his bag. _"The blonde didn't call me a silly name, maybe I did upset him. But why the hell would I care, it's not like I feel bad. Or do I?" _While Kurogane was lost in his thoughts Fai was already out the classroom door. "Well I'm heading home if Kurogane-sensei is going to stay there a while with that cute confused expression on his face then lock the door when you leave. Bye!~" He said as he walked away.

"Wait a minute, I'm not cute, and WHO'S CONFUSED!" Kurogane yelled into the hallway. _"Something's wrong with that idiot. Even though he seems happy and annoying as usual, his demeanor has been different since this morning…" _

Fai stopped in front of his twin brother Yuui's home room and poked his head in through the door. "Yuui! ~ are you here?" He asked. "Of course I am Fai, where else would I be?" His twin said coming out of the closet smiling fondly at his brother. "Well since I didn't hear anything I was wondering! ~" Fai said happily. "Are you leaving now, or are you going to stay longer Yuui?" Fai asked. "Well I still got to put some things away and pass by and get some groceries. So you go on without me. I'll meet you at your house." Yuii said walking back into the closet. "Okay! See you later, be careful! ~" Fai said "Of course I'll be careful, now get going." Yuui said and with that Fai was on his way out.

------------

"Ahh, I'm finally home! Maybe now I can relax a little. Hmm what I could use right now is a nice cup of hot chocolate! ~" he said skipping to his kitchen to prepare himself some when suddenly *ring* *ring* *ring* "Ehh? The phone! Maybe its Yuii calling _or Kurogane … no it couldn't be him._" He said as he ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello!?~"

"Well I can see you are as lively as ever Fai, that's nice to know." The voice on the line said who Fai immediately noticed was. "A..Ashura? Fai stammered. "Yes it's me Fai, been a while hasn't it? I really wanted to talk to you about…."

* * *

Talk about what you may ask? I don't know you'll find out in the next chapter! Cliff hanger. c:

Again this is my first fan fiction so excuse me for errors and such. D:

Review please! It'll make me happy and the enthusiasm to write the next chapter faster! ~


	2. More questions than answers

**A/N: Sorry for the long break. I've been busy with work and stuff. But as promised here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Review please!~**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright sunny morning,not one dark cloud was visible, the birds were chirping, the children were laughing with their friends, it seemed like the perfect morning. Well perfect to anyone other than Fai who was troubled.

His shiny blond hair was covering his face and he walked with his head down clutching his brief case tightly, pondering about the chat he had with Ashura last night.

In all honesty he had not expected Ashura to call him ever again after what happened. But what surprised him more were the words Ashura has spoken, they echoed in his head._ "...I really wanted to talk to you about __**us.**__" _Fai knew it was wrong thinking about it at all, especially after what Ashura put him through, but truth be told Fai still loved Ashura.

Fai was so lost in his these thoughts he didn't notice he was straight on a path to collision with a certain black haired, red eyed P.E. teacher. All he felt was the thud of his rear hitting the cement beneath him and the yell of a voice he knew all to well. "Dammit...what the hell! Watch where you're going you idiot!" Kurogane yelled at Fai while holding his chest in pain where Fai had bumped into.

Fai didn't react as fast as he should of because he had roused up the students by no respondning whatsoever and just sitting there.

"Fai-sensei are you okay!?" Sakura asked, as worry filled in her eyes.

"Do you need to see the school nurse?" Watanuki added.

"Eheheh, no, no I'm fine really. I just wasn't watching where I was going, clumsy me!" Fai said dismissing all claims something was wrong with him with a wide _strained _smile as he got up from the ground.

"What about you Kurogane-sensei are you okay? Himawari asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kuogane said as he regained his composure.

"Here you go Fai-sensei." The older of the Syaoran said as he handed Fai his brief case.

"Thank you very much Syaoran-kun, and that goes to the rest of you too. Now off with you guys, I'm sure you have important things to do." Fai said smiling.

"Okay if you're sure Fai-sensei we'll be going now. See you later." The younger syaoran said walking off with the rest of the group.

Well everyone except Sakura who did not move and spoke again. "Fai-sensei...you sure you're okay? I mean it's not like you to simply blank out like that and -" But before she could finish Fai interrupted her.

"I'm fine, really Sakura-chan. Don't worry." He said as he patted the top of her head and gave her a smile. "Now go, you're being left behind." Sakura just smiled brightly and nodded feeling reassured and ran off.

Fai to say the least was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, not because of the inccident, but becuase he knew piercing red eyes were boring holes in the back of his head. "_Not today, please I don't need this right now." _Fai said unconsciously and he turned around and faced the angry P.E. teacher.

"Hello Kuro-pon. Did I hurt the big puppy?~" Fai said with a playful ring to it.

"Tch, as if something like that could really hurt me." He said as he leaned forward to Fai's face, close enough that Fai could feel his warm breath.

That sheer feeling made Fai even more uncomfortable but in a warm sort of way. _"Whats this feeling?" _Fai said to himself.

"What I want to know is..whats up with you, whatever you were thinking about must have been pretty troubling to make you have a face like you did. So, are you going to tell me or are you going to lie like you always do?" Kurogane spoke.

At that moment Fai felt like the color from his face drained. "_Face? No,no,no. Why does he have the knack for seeing things I don't want him too!"_

Probably for the first time in his life - no the first time in a very long time. Fai was at a loss for words, only being able mumble at a low pitch. "I..didn't..have..." He said as he felt those red eyes looking upon him were looking through his very soul.

"You didn't what?" Kurogane stated coolly. _"Dammit, whats wrong with this idiot. Hell, why do I even care!" _

Fai had one option, a last ditch effort and he was going to use it, so he cleared his voice and spoke. "My, my, does Kuro-sensei want to kiss me?" He said as he leaned into Kuorgane's face.

"WHAAAT? NO-NO WAY IN HE-HELL!" Kurogane responded with rage but if that was the case then what was that small blush that crept onto his face.

"If that's so then why was your face so close to mine? Neeh?~" Pouting Fai spoke again playfully _"Score. I think it worked!"_

"You-you're an idiot!" Kurogane said as he stomped away fuming.

Fai took a deep breath and let it out. _"That was a close one, I really got to be more careful.."_

Fai also regained his normal composure and headed to the inside of the school. _"Where's Yuui , I really need to talk to him." _

------------------------

-With Kurogane-

Kurogane stomped all the way to his class room. "That damn idiot, saying such things!" he said as he sat in his chair. "I mean implying that I wanted to-to-to.." Kurogane stuttered.

"Kiss him?~" Came a voice full of mischief.

Kurogane rapidly looked to his door entrance and saw that witch of a boss he had. "How did you know! Did that idiot go and tell you!?" He said obviously angered.

"Now, now, Kurogane-sensei remember your temper.~" She said.

"Screw my temper! What kind of rumors is that guy spreading!" He said as he raised from his seat.

"Actually, I overheard you little intimate talk. Hohoho.~"

"It was not INTIMATE."

"Well it looked like you really were going to kiss him if I do say so myself." She said smirking.

"I WAS NOT GOING TO-"

"Kiss him, yes, yes. You know denial is an awful thing." She said swaying her hand back and forth.

"But you know...." she said sitting on Kurogane's desk. "...I am also worried for Fai-sensei. He did seem a bit odd yesterday and especially today." She said seriously.

"Do you know why perhaps?" She questioned.

_"That right! I was asking him but that bastard pulled that kiss thing on me! He must of done it to avoid the damn subject." Kurogane thought. _

".......Kurogane-sensei answer me!" Yuuko said as she smacked him with a ruler he had on his desk.

"What the hell!?" Kurogane roared.

"So do you know?" She asked again.

"No...I don't." He said.

*smack* "You're a bad investigator!" *smack*

"H-hey! Cut that out!" He said as he grabbeed her wrist.

"But...I'm going to find out whats going on with him." He said with determination in his voice.

"Well then, I leave it to you then. Keep me posted." Yuuko said as she slipped from Kurogane's grip and headed out the door.

_"I don't know what exactly that idiot is hiding but I'm determined to find out once and for all."_

Just then Yuuko abruptly stopped right out the door.

"Huh? What do you want now? He said with a stern look.

"Next time..." She said trailing off.

_"Next..time?" He thought._

"Kiss him and don't stop half way, okay?~ ohhoho" She said turning to face Kurogane with a wide smirk.

"Stop speaking nonsense you witch!!" He snarled.

"You know.., you got to hold on tightly to what you cherish, because as soon as it's comes it can also be gone." She stated as she turned her back to him once again.

"So if I were you I would think about where Fai and you stand Kurogane." And with that she left.

_"Is she implying I love that idiot!? I couldn't possibly, I mean he's just a co-worker! A annoying, lying, fake...beautiful..sapphire blue eyed..... Oh shit. Am I in love with him? No-no impossible!" _

* * *

**Someone is in denial!~ Does Fai feel the same way, will Kurogane accept it? Does Yuui know what happened between Ashura and Fai? And what exactly did Ashura do to Fai? To find out keep reading! I promise a longer chapter next time.  
**


End file.
